It's Complicated
by xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: (CHAPTERS 1-3 REVISED) collab with x-blackbutterfly-x :3 -yuri fic: Nami x OC vs. Robin x OC Pirate Assassin Dahlia Yume has been sent to assassinate someone on the Thousand Sunny, but ends up befriending the crew as well as catching the attention of Nami and Robin. The assassin accidentally falls in love...but with who? Nami or Robin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the departure from Punk Hazard and the annoying battle with Breed, the Straw-Hats, Caesar, and Law are in for a great surprise that could risk changing their plans. As any other day takes place, delicious aromas leave the kitchen, and as usual, causing a hungry rubber captain to fling himself across the ship. Unfortunately for him, he gets kicked back by a furious cook.

"You shitty bastard! At least wait until it's ready before flinging yourself in here!"

"But Sanji~ I'm so hungry!"

Everyone's movements stop as if frozen in shock when a young woman lands on the deck with nimble ease. The woman has long, jet black curly hair, big bright purple eyes with an innocent glow to them, perfect hourglass figure with large breasts and ass to match, and is about 5'2 in height.

"I'm on the right ship...the target is here somewhere..." She whispers into her baby den den mushi before anyone hears her.

Sanji rushes over to the woman and places a gentle kiss on top of her hand, "What is a fine beauty like you doing here on this ship?"

The woman blushes brightly but smiles sweetly at the flirtatious man, "I must have landed on the wrong ship. I'm sorry for the trouble. My name is Yume."

"It's no trouble at all Yume-Chan!"

As the cook keeps swooning over this mystery woman, Law makes his way over to them, followed by Nami and Robin, and assesses Yume. He's pretty sure he recognizes her from somewhere, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Dahlia Yume, pirate assassin with a current bounty of 800 million beli, and like I said...I must have landed on the wrong ship," Yume explains and literally looks up to get some eye contact with the Shichibukai.

"I've heard of you before, you have a devil fruit power, am I correct?"

"That I do." Yume says with a smile, jaw dropping a bit at the beautiful archaeologist. "I ate the Mizu Mizu no mi..."

"So that means you can control water?"

Yume nods and can't help but gawk at the other orange- haired woman's beauty. "Yes...I'm a logia type."

"Hmm...Interesting."

"Oi, Join my crew!" Luffy shouts with a huge grin on his face.

"EH?! LUFFY!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screech at once. "You can't do that!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Luffy," even Zoro agrees.

The rubber captain whines in protest.

"She's an assassin Luffy, what if she's here after one of us?" Usopp squeaks.

Yume gasps softly and shakes her head, "If I was out to get one of you, I'd have already done it."

"Yosh! That's good enough for me!" Luffy grins.

Nami rolls her eyes at the idiotic captain as their cook swoons over Yume and starts taking her to the dining room.

"I never got your name, honey." Yume smiles sweetly at the blonde.

"I'm Sanji, at your service," he says with a bow, placing another kiss to the back of Yume's hand.

A pair of hands sprouts from the assassin's wrists, and holds them down, vanishing when Robin leans over, taking a hold of them and inspecting the numerous scars. Yume gasps at the sudden grip and tries to pull her wrists from the women's hold.

"Robin-Chwan! What are you doing?" Sanji asks, startled.

"I noticed the scars and wanted to take a closer look." Robin explains, pressing her breasts against the other woman's back, causing Yume to blush brightly.

"Shouldn't you go and check on the food Sanji-San?"

"Ah, thank you for reminding me, my precious flower!" Sanji swoons over the ladies once more before rushing into the kitchen as their navigator comes up to Robin and Yume. Nami stands in front of the assassin and bends down slightly, to also have a look at the scars on Yume's wrist, giving the other women a perfect view of her cleavage.

"How did you get those scars?" Nami asks, her eyes going wide at the answer.

"I used to be a slave..."

"I-I'm sorry. We shouldn't have brought it up," the navigator smiles and gently takes Yume's hand, "Come on, let's go and get Sanji to make us something sweet," She winks at the assassin then leads her into the dining room.

Do you and the other woman count as sweets? Yume thinks to herself as she follows the beauty in front of her, sensing the other woman close behind her.

"Sanji-Kun~" Nami sings sweetly as she pulls out a chair at the table for the assassin, "fancy making us some sweets?"

"Of course, Nami-swan~!" Sanji swoons and gets started on his lovely ladies requests.

"Is he always like that?" Yume asks sweetly, as she takes her seat.

"Yeah, it's a little annoying sometimes, but you get used to it."

Their knees lightly brush against each other as Nami sits down on the chair next to Yume. The assassin blushes faintly, and slightly squirms more in her seat as Robin sits at her other side, both of them inching closer to her.

Nami turns to Yume and lightly touches her knee, "so, Yume-Chan, tell us about yourself."

She smiles a bit and blushes, "I'm not that interesting..."

Yume bites her lip when she feels Robin move forward, the archaeologist's body lightly pressing up against her side, "Well we find you very interesting."

Turning a darker shade of pink, she glances to them as she replies, "Well...I'm adopted."

Sanji interrupts them, bringing over their sweets and placing them on the table in front of them.

"Thank you," Yume smiles in appreciation, and giggles at the cook swooning with hearts in his eyes. As Sanji tends to the ladies, he fails to notice Zoro walk into the room. The swordsman grabs a bottle of sake, and before leaving to the deck of the ship, places a kiss to Sanji's cheek. Nami grins at the cook's shocked and confused expression, noticing the slight blush to his features. The blonde then scowls and stomps out the dining room after the marimo.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?! If that's your new tactic for getting sake off me well you can think again! That's if that moss-brain of yours can! Give me back that sake marimo!"

"Too late, cook," Zoro grins and quickly gulps down half of the bottle causing Sanji to growl and lunge at Zoro with a harsh kick. However he gets stopped by Yume as she grabs his ankle and looks up at him.

"Excuse me, Sanji-san..."

"Yes my precious flower?" He glares at Zoro before smiling brightly at Yume.

"I hate to bother you but I haven't eaten in a long time, those sweets you made were very nice but didn't fill me up…...I was told you're the chef."

"I am. What would you like?"

"Anything vegetarian please, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course Yume-Chan!" he swoons as he rushes back into the kitchen.

An hour or two later, everyone has eaten and Nami gently takes Yume's hand, bringing her into the aquarium, to let the assassin look at the fish. The dim lights reflecting in Yume's eyes cause them to sparkle as she gazes at the aquatic creatures with amazement. The navigator smiles as she watches Yume follow the fish around the room.

"This is so cool."

"Yeah it is. Beautiful too," the navigator replies softly, not taking her eyes off Yume.

The assassin gently crawls over Nami's lap, to get a better look at the small fish swimming nearby, unconsciously placing her perfect ass near the navigator's face.

Nami blushes lightly and bites her lip. Before she can stop herself she reaches out and squeezes Yume's butt cheeks, causing the assassin to squeak and blush madly, "N-Nami-San?!"

She smirks and winks at Yume, "sorry, couldn't resist."

"If you keep doing stuff like that I'll..." the purple eyed beauty bites her lip as she glances over Nami's body, "…I'm attracted to women, Nami-San~..."

"Oh? ..." the navigator sits up slightly, and the assassin falls onto her lap as she leans closer to Yume. With their lips inches apart, she looks straight into those sparkling purple eyes and whispers, "Me too~."

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Yume speaks softly before kissing Nami's lips passionately.

She kisses Yume back instantly, sliding her tongue into the others mouth, and lightly places her hands on the assassin's hips, liking the feel of Yume's hands running gently through her hair. Nami slowly caresses Yume's tongue with her own as she pushes the woman back onto the bench, their hands roaming over each other's body. Yume's cheeks flush and the navigator soon has her moaning quietly into the kiss. She cups the assassin's cheeks with her hands as she deepens the kiss. Slowly pulling away, she tugs on Yume's bottom lip and grins at seeing the woman lustfully look back up at her. However, before Yume can pull her back down for another kiss, Nami has already moved off of her and is heading for the door.

"I'll see you later Yuu-Chan." She smirks as she walks out the room, leaving Yume behind, who is still on the bench and trying to control her breathing.

Yume lays there in utter shock, and a little disappointed that the navigator left. She lays there for a while before getting up and straightening her clothes then walks out onto the deck. The sun is setting and Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp are running around, playing some kind of game. As she turns to wonder around the ship, she almost gets caught up in Zoro and Sanji's fight. Barely dodging the swing of a kick and a sword, she ducks down and hurries forward. Neither of them seemed to have noticed her and she glances back at them as they keep arguing.

In the background she can hear the yells of 'SUPER' and the soft plays of a violin. Trying to find some peace and quiet, she makes her way to the back of the ship. Wandering around, she finds herself in a library.

At the table in the middle of the room, Robin glances up at Yume from her book. "Are you lost?"

"Ah, no...I'm just trying to avoid the noise," Yume explains, "May I join you?"

"Sure," Robin replies as she turns back to her book.

The assassin takes a seat next to the other woman, leaning her head on Robin gently. The archaeologist flips the page she was reading and glances to her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah….. It's just a lot has happened in one day, I'm a little tired."

Humming in reply, Robin scans over another page and lightly places her hand on Yume's thigh and notices the assassin closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Robin marks the page of the book she is reading and places it aside, her brown eyes meeting purple ones before gently pressing her lips to Yume's.

The kiss starts off slow and the assassin gently cups Robin's face, sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Their tongues meet in a light touch before swirling and caressing each other, eliciting moans from both women.

The kiss soon quickens and their lips press harder against one another as Robin's fingers move up the assassin's thigh, then over her sides, lifting up her top to lightly touch her stomach. Yume shivers slightly as the archaeologist's fingers feel cold against her warm skin and she moves to sit in Robin's lap but the other woman gets up, causing them both to stand, as she pulls away from her, and proceeds to leave the room, taking her book with her.

"My night watch starts now. Good night Yume-San."

Staring bewildered as the archaeologist leaves, she touches her lips and sits back down on one of the chairs. Robin smiles slyly to herself as she climbs into the crows' nest. She had used her devil fruit powers to spy on Yume and Nami earlier and after learning a few things she is looking forward to messing more with the assassin, and Nami.

Yume is completely confused and stunned. She had just kissed both female Straw-Hats within an hour. Sighing, she leaves the library, noting that it is now night time and the stars are out, she wonders around to see where she can go to sleep. She spots Zoro and Sanji out on deck, arguing once again, and interrupts them politely.

"Excuse me."

Sanji instantly disregards Zoro and looks over to Yume with hearts in his eyes. Not liking that the cook's attention is not on him anymore, Zoro snaps at the woman. "What do you want?!"

"Oi! Don't shout at a lady like that!"

"I just wanted to know where I could sleep..."

The assassin says softly, pulling an adorable sad face to convince Sanji she was upset. The cook glares at Zoro for upsetting the assassin and quickly takes her hand, leading her to the girls' room, while the swordsman fumes with rage at the blonde disregarding him, again, to aid Yume.

"I'm sorry about that idiot. And don't worry, I'm sure Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan will let you sleep in their room."

The assassin smiles softly and bows her head, "Thank you, Sanji-Chan."

The cook leaves after saying goodnight and Yume takes a proper look around the room. In the room is a white closet, a dresser, a small table with comfy looking red seats, and a few paintings are hung up on the walls. There is also a treasure chest next to the king-sized bed which up against the back wall.

Yume walks over to the closet and looks at the clothes inside to find something to change into. Not knowing what belongs to which lady of the crew she borrows a white buttoned t-shirt and climbs into one of the beds, wearing nothing but the shirt and her panties, and closes her eyes.

Back on deck, Sanji is taking out a cigarette and pops it into his mouth as he leans on the railing, looking down at the sea. As he lights up the cigarette and takes a drag, he senses Zoro walk over to him, "Bastard. Why did you have to snap at Yume like that?"

The swordsman roughly turns Sanji around and takes the cigarette away, tossing it over the railing.

"Oi what are y-"

The cook's rage is silenced by a passionate kiss and his eyes widen before he manages to push Zoro away, "What the hell are you doing moss-head?!"

Sanji clenches his fists in anger, but the swordsman can clearly see the confusion and confliction in those deep blue eyes before the cook stomps off to the kitchen. Zoro sighs, and makes for the crows' nest, leaving Sanji to think things over, and passes Nami as the orange-haired woman walks to the girls' room.

Opening the door and walking inside, Nami instantly notices Yume in the middle of her and Robin's large bed. The navigator strips down to her panties and puts on a night shirt before climbing into bed. She smiles when she realizes Yume is wearing one of her shirts and wraps her arms around the assassin's waist.

At feeling soft hands on her, Yume snaps open her eyes from her light sleep, and blushes when she realizes it's the Straw-Hat's navigator.

"N-Nami-San?! W-What are you doing?"

"Just go to sleep Yuu-Chan," Nami says sleepily and yawns as she nuzzles closer to Yume, "Mm, you're warm."

The assassin smiles softly from the comfort and slowly falls asleep, not noticing Robin's jealous gaze from the doorway. Nami, however, does notice and winks at Robin before snuggling closer to Yume and closing her eyes. The archaeologist calmly takes a couple of spare blankets from the treasure chest and leaves, going back to the crow's nest for her watch.

Zoro is still in there meditating and a comfortable silence surrounds them as Robin lounges back on the bench, wrapping her blankets around her then picks up the warm mug of hot chocolate that Sanji had kindly given to her earlier.

After a while, she once again acknowledges Zoro lose concentration, and notices that the swordsman is scowling at her hot chocolate. Slightly amused and intrigued, she questions him, even though she already knows what is troubling the swordsman, "Something wrong, Zoro-San?"

Zoro grunts offhandedly in reply and turns to his training weights.

"Are you not able to sleep? Is someone- I mean something on your mind?" She asks, sipping on her hot chocolate to hide her sly smile.

Zoro narrows his eye at the archaeologist and sits down on the bench near her as he wonders whether he should tell her or not. Though, that look in her eyes suggests that she may already know.

"Zoro-San," Robin begins softly and looks at the other man directly in his remaining eye. "You have feelings for Sanji-San, don't you?"

The swordsman's body freezes in place, he is actually left speechless. His reaction is clear that Robin is indeed correct.

Zoro curses as he glances away, mumbling, "How did you know...?"

"It's quite obvious by the way you've been watching him." Robin smiles softly after her explanation.

He sighs and scratches the back of his neck, "could you not... Tell anyone... it's just, I don't think the shitty cook actually realizes it yet...even though I've already kissed him..."

"I won't," She admits honestly. "But maybe you can help with my own dilemma in exchange for my silence."

Now this is interesting, Zoro looks up and over to Robin. Did she just ask for my help?

"What's this dilemma of yours?"

Robin rests her head on her hand gently. "I am interested in our guest, Yume-San. So is our navigator. She seems to be treating this as some kind of game, so of course I'm not going to let her have the upper hand here in gaining the assassin's affections. If you can help keep our navigator away from Yume-San, I won't tell our cook how you feel about him. Do we have a deal, Zoro-San?"

Zoro nods to Robin in agreement, "Ok, I'll help you."

She offers a soft smile in return, "A little tip to impress Sanji, try to help out a bit in the kitchen without breaking anything. He'd really appreciate the help."

The swordsman furrows his brows as he thinks about what Robin had just suggested then changes the subject back to the archaeologist's situation, "If what we come up with to keep Nami away from Yume doesn't work, we can always bribe the witch."

"Nami-San isn't going to give up Yume-san that easily, even if money is involved..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Sanji is busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast as Yume walks into the dining room and takes a seat at the table. At noticing her enter the room, the cook turns around with hearts in his eyes to greet her. However, his expression falls when he clearly sees that something is bothering their guest, as she has laid her head on the table with a sigh.

"What's wrong my precious flower?"

Yume looks up at him and rests her chin on the palm of her hand as she sits up more in her chair, "It's complicated, Sanji darling. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

The cook takes a seat opposite her with a look of genuine concern, "If you talk to me about it I might be able to help you. A beautiful women like you shouldn't have to deal with these things alone, no matter how complicated they may seem."

The assassin observes him for a few seconds before answering, "I have feelings for two people at the same time, and I don't know who to go with, I don't want to lead one of them on if I'm eventually not going to return their feelings. It's happened all too fast….."

Sanji keeps his expression neutral however he is slightly surprised and can't help but wonder who these two people that Yume has feelings for are.

"You should spend some time with them, get to know them better, before you make a decision you might later regret."

"I know that...but whenever I try to talk to one, the other gets really jealous."

"Hmm... I could help keep one of them distracted when you want to talk or spend time with the other?"

Yume gasps happily and smiles. "You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, my precious flower!" the cook swoons.

The assassin giggles from the swooning and offers Sanji such a genuinely beautiful smile. He keeps swooning over the beauty in front of him, and Yume doesn't ask him to stop or reject him.

Zoro walks into the room and as soon as the cook locks eyes with the swordsman, Sanji turns away, going back to his cooking, ignoring the green haired man completely. Yume instantly figures out what's going on and stands up, excusing herself from the room.

"Thank you for your help, Sanji." She smiles at the cook, before turning and accidentally walking straight into Zoro. The assassin loses her footing and stumbles backwards, thankful to be caught by the swordsman.

"Thank you, Zoro..." She says softly, hiding her sudden blush as their faces accidentally became closer than expected.

At seeing this, Sanji grits his teeth and turns back to cooking. He doesn't understand why it is bothering him so much. ….. Wait? Is Zoro one of the people Yume likes?

Zoro gently helps Yume up and brushes himself off, as she leaves, before walking over to the cook, taking a deep breath and offering a soft smile.

"Let me help." He grabs a dish rag and starts drying the wet dishes from the dish rack.

Sanji narrows his eyes at the marimo, "Why? If you just want booze for doing this, don't bother."

"I don't want booze, I just want to help. Is that a bad thing?"

The cook doesn't reply and Zoro silently puts the dishes away while Sanji adds the finishing touches to the crew's breakfast. He places the plates, stacked with food, on the table in the dining area and calls everyone in.

As everyone takes their seats, Nami sits next to Yume and places her hand on the assassin's thigh. Robin glares jealously at the navigator as Yume blushes lightly, not noticing the glare or Nami's smug grin directed back at the archaeologist.

A few of the other crew members, however, do notice the looks between the two women, but say nothing about it as they eat and try to protect their food from Luffy.

Yume finishes her meal and quickly excuses herself to avoid the attention on her. She sneaks into the crow's nest, sighing in relief that it is empty, and makes a call on the baby den den mushi which is on her wrist.

"This may take longer than expected, but I'll get it done...Doflamingo..." She whispers before disconnecting the call.

Back in the kitchen, everyone has finished eating and has excused themselves from the table. Sanji starts washing up the dirty plates while a few of the members leave to the deck.

Surprisingly, Zoro stays behind and helps clean up again.

After a few minutes of silence and subtle glances to one another, Sanji sighs and turns to ask Zoro about something that has been bothering him since last night, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to," Zoro says softly, failing to mention why he wanted to kiss Sanji, since he isn't ready to admit his feelings yet.

The cook frowns as he dries his hands with a towel then turns to leave, "Don't do it again." If Zoro is one of the people Yume likes… I won't get in her way…."

The swordsman remains silent and leaves the kitchen a few seconds after Sanji. At spotting Nami and Yume on deck, he remembers his deal with robin and approaches them.

"Oh, hey Zoro," Yume greets the swordsman sweetly.

He simply grunts in reply and turns to Nami, "Oi witch."

Nami folds her arms across her chest, with an annoyed expression on her face. "What do you want?"

"Um..." He scratches the back of his head as he tries to think of a reason to get Nami away from Yume, "Usopp spilt ink over your maps."

It wasn't actually a lie. Usopp had spilt ink over Nami's maps last night, when he wanted to borrow the liquid for his new invention. It was an accident, and the swordsman had promised his wailing nakama that he wouldn't tell, but….. It was too late to take that back now. He mentally apologizes to Usopp as the navigator jumps up and stomps away, fuming with rage.

After seeing Nami walk away from Yume, Robin makes her way over to the assassin. She nods to Zoro as the swordsman leaves, and sits down next to Yume.

"Hi Robin," Yume says with a smile.

"Hello Yume-san." The other woman smiles back and gently places a hand on the assassin's knee.

Biting her lip, Yume nervously glances away from Robin, "Um… Did you want something?"

"I'd like to know more about you."

Yume blushes lightly, "Well, like I said before, I'm not very interesting..."

Robin simply smiles at the beauty in front of her and leans in closer, "Tell me everything, please."

The assassin sighs softly in defeat and gives in, "Ok...I was born on a pirate ship and raised in East Blue. Both of my parents are men though I've never met my biological father. I lived with my mother until I was 8, then I was kidnapped and sold into slavery...I escaped three years ago...and during that time, I was beaten, tortured, raped, and forced to train in assassination skills and ninjitsu."

Robin listens intently to every word Yume says and lightly rubs the assassin's thigh in a comforting manner, "Are you still being forced into working in assassination?"

Yume's eyes widen with that question before turning her head away, "Yes..."

A little over two weeks later, Yume is still on board the Sunny and Robin still can't stop herself from constantly thinking about what the assassin had told her. Occasionally she had tried to get more information out of Yume about it, but after seeing her get upset as soon as it was mentioned, the archaeologist had decided to leave it be for now.

Unfortunately, this was not her only problem. This competition between her and Nami over the assassin has been heating up over the last few days, each trying to gain the upper-hand and get the poor woman alone to further their advances. However, this is not the worst part. Despite her best attempts to keep her emotions in check, Robin has found herself slowing gaining feelings for the assassin, going over the line of friendship.

Meanwhile, Zoro had been trying to keep up his end of the bargain since he didn't want a certain blonde to know how he felt yet, and he did everything he could to keep Nami away from the assassin. But this was proving to be difficult as Nami seemed to be figuring out that the swordsman was helping Robin and so, she wasn't falling for his tricks anymore.

Zoro was starting to think that maybe it was time to tell Sanji how he felt about him, especially if he couldn't keep up his end of the deal with their archaeologist and he'd rather that the cook found out from him, and not from another member of their crew.

As for Yume, everything is getting more confusing for her and she's starting to rethink her current task. Her den den mushi rings so she hides in the kitchen, since it is close and currently empty, then answers the call.

"I'm getting impatient Yume."

"Don't worry Doflamingo...I'll get it done..."

"I want Mugiwara Luffy and Trafalgar Law dead before they reach Dressrosa." And with that the call ends, the assassin sighing as she walks back out and onto the deck.

Much to her misfortune, Law had overheard everything and instantly forces her against the wall, his grip around Yume's throat tightening by the second.

"I was right to be suspicious about you," he says darky, "I won't let you kill me or Mugiwara-Ya." Law growls and tightens his grip around her throat even more, strangling her.

Sanji is making his way to the kitchen when he sees what is happening and kicks law so painfully, that the Shichibukai drops Yume to the floor, and he groans in pain, clutching his stomach as he stumbles back from the impact. The blonde wastes no time in getting in between Law and the assassin.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Yume gasps and coughs as she looks up at the cook. She tries to speak but her breaths keep coming in sharply and she hears the swordsman growl and draw his sword.

"She's been sent by Doflamingo to kill your captain and myself."

Sanji's eyes widen but he doesn't move from in between Law and Yume, not even when the sword is brought a few inches away from his neck.

"I-It's true..." Yume whimpers and looks at the grass under her. "I don't want to though… Please believe me…."

The blonde glares at Law, while Zoro walks around the corner, instantly reaching for his sword as soon as he sees how close the tip of Law's blade is to the cook's neck. As he's about to draw his own sword, Sanji raises his hand, signaling Zoro to stop and not come any closer.

This altercation also draws the attention of a few other members of the crew, and Nami immediately comes over to help Yume up. Noticing that Sanji is simple protecting Yume and that this fight is not between him and the other swordsman, Zoro glances to the blonde, "Shit-Cook, come with me. I need to talk to you."

"Not now marimo."

"Whatever is going on here just let them deal with it themselves. What I need to tell you is important."

The cook observes Law and a few of his nakama who have gathered around, and decides to go with Zoro, trusting his nakama to step in if the Shichibukai decides to attack Yume again. The swordsman leads Sanji into the kitchen and shuts the door behind them, then instantly gets to the reason he'd brought the cook here.

"I-...I'm in love with you..."

The blonde gapes at Zoro and his eyes widen, "w-what?!"

"I-I'm in love with you..." Zoro repeats, with a slight touch of pink to his cheeks.

The cook blushes lightly as he glances away, "How long have you..."

"For a long time now..." The swordsman admits as he drops his gaze to the floor.

Sanji still doesn't look at Zoro and speaks so quietly to himself that the swordsman almost doesn't hear him, "But why..."

Zoro gets closer to the blonde, and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I can't explain it... Everything you do just draws me to you…"

The swordsman gently cups Sanji's cheeks, making the blonde look up at him, as he presses their lips together. He gently nips the cook's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and the cook closes his eyes, complying straight away, parting his lips for the swordsman. Zoro instantly slides his tongue in between the cook's soft lips and explores every inch of the man's mouth, drawing out moans from the blonde as he wraps his arms around the swordsman's neck, and lightly tugs on his hair.

As Zoro gently presses Sanji against the counter and begins to unbutton his jacket, he places kisses along the blonde's neck, but before he can continue,

"SANJI~! MEAT!"

The cook groans and gently pushes away from Zoro, buttoning up his suit jacket, before Luffy rushes in through the door. The swordsman sighs and whispers into the blonde's ear to meet him in the crow's nest later. Sanji nods and gets started on cooking for their hungry captain.

Back on deck, Law is still watching Yume closely as the assassin naps on the grass, her head resting on Nami's lap. The navigator gently runs her fingers through Yume's hair and Robin notices the swordsman glaring at the assassin.

The archaeologist had heard everything earlier and confronts Law so that he'd leave Yume to rest, not at all minding that Nami is comforting her right now. Nami notices Robin distracted with keeping Law from starting trouble with Yume and decides to tease the other woman by kissing their common interest on the cheek.

Law finally leaves the deck, off too wherever he pleases, and the archaeologist glares at the navigator from her spot. Nami simply grins and winks at the jealous woman, continuing to run her fingers through Yume's hair. Robin slowly makes her way over to the two girls and Yume finally opens her eyes to see both the navigator and archaeologist sitting on each side of her. When she sits up, both women pull her in for a gentle kiss on the lips.

Yume's eyes widen and she sits there silently, having no idea what to do in this situation. Thankfully, the den den mushi on her wrist begins to ring and she quickly goes somewhere else to answer it, not realizing that Law is close by.

"Yume? Have you joined a crew yet...you need to stop working for that shit head."

That...was the voice of Shanks. Why would he be calling her? The Shichibukai thinks to himself before his eyes widen at the response.

"Dad, I can't...no crew would want me anyway..."

Shanks sighs, "What about that person I told you about, why not join his crew? I'm sure he's asked you a million times already," The red head chuckles, obviously referring to Luffy.

Yume giggles a bit and sighs softly. "He has, but…. I never gave him an answer… I can't...I need to-"

"You should accept his offer."

The assassin lets out an adorable childish whine into the receiver, "Dad~ you're not listening to me~..."

Shanks chuckles and replies before ending the call, "Just join his crew Yume. You won't regret it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days after Yume's call with Shanks, she had finally accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew. She also told Sanji that she was interested in both of the other two ladies on the ship. So far, Sanji had been doing a great job at keeping one of the ladies occupied while Yume spent her time with the other.

It's because of the cook's efforts that she is currently out on the grass on deck with Robin without any interruptions from Nami. Yume smiles as Robin's fingers gently run through her hair while her head rests on the archaeologist's lap.

As she continues to lazily watch the clouds above her, she hears the cook swoon as he makes his way over to them, "Yume-Chan~! I'm so happy that you're joining the crew~!"

"Thank you Sanji," The assassin offers a sweet smile before moving to sit on the grass in between Robin's legs.

The cook blushes faintly at seeing the archaeologist wrap her arms around Yume's waist gently, "Uh... would you lovely ladies like anything to drink? A nice refreshing fruit juice perhaps?"

"Yes please, Sanji-San."

"I'd love something to drink," Yume smiles sweetly at the blonde and giggles as he swoons more before disappearing into the kitchen.

While the cook gets to work on the ladies drinks, making sure all the little details are perfect, Robin takes the opportunity to kiss the assassin passionately on the lips. Yume complies straight away, only gently breaking the kiss when Sanji comes back with their drinks. They both thank the cook, watching him swoon on his way back to the kitchen, and share a knowing look when they notice Zoro following Sanji in through the door.

"Marimo," The cook acknowledges as he starts cleaning up the dishes that were left from lunch, "If you want sake you can wait until dinner."

The swordsman comes up behind Sanji and wraps his arms around the blonde's waist, speaking huskily into his ear, "It's not sake I want this time, Cook."

As Zoro's hands slide up the blonde's shirt, Sanji breaks free from his grip and turns around, "Shitty swordsman, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" The swordsman smirks as he gently pulls Sanji closer, "You didn't meet me at the crow's nest the other night. I waited," As Zoro presses their lips together, the blonde pulls away once more, "I meant. Why didn't you lock the door?"

The cook swears he can see the swordsman's cheeks turn slightly pink at the question before grunting and going to lock the door. The blonde smirks as the swordsman makes his way back over to him and pulls him into another kiss. He wraps his arms around Zoro's neck as the green-haired man slides his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Sanji moans into the kiss as Zoro softly squeezes his ass and allows the other to press him up against the kitchen counter. Slightly rough, but warm hands work their way under his shirt, and the cook bites his lip as the swordsman breaks the kiss and unwinds his red sash before sliding off his coat and haramaki.

"Really, marimo? No underwear?"

Zoro smirks as he stands in front of the blonde, completely naked, "What? It's bothersome."

Sanji scoffs and makes his way over to the swordsman, the other man's remaining eye following his every move intriguingly as he passes Zoro and pulls out of one of the chairs at the dining table, turning it around, "Sit down," The cook commands impassively.

Zoro stays still for a moment, sharing eye contact with Sanji, then goes to sit down as the blonde smirks at him.

As soon as he sits on the chair, the cook spreads the swordsman's legs wider and nestles between them, kneeling on the floor.

"Oi, Cook? What are you-?"

The uncompleted words on the tip of Zoro's tongue dissolve as he lets out a low grunt when he watches the blonde take the tip of his length into his mouth and sucks on it softly.

As the cook slowly takes more of Zoro into his mouth, he looks up at the swordsman and intently watches his expression. He tries to drag out more sounds from the stoic man as much as possible, swirling his tongue in the process.

Zoro bites his lip as the warm mouth of the blonde's takes him in fully, and concentrates on keeping as quiet as possible so that they don't get caught by another crew member. His attempts are proven futile as he releases an erotic moan and leans his head back slowly; enjoying the treatment he's currently getting from the cook.

As Sanji keeps pleasuring the swordsman, he relishes in hearing the erotic moans and grunts that slip past Zoro's lips. The blonde slowly pulls back to the tip and sucks softly on it once more as he leisurely pumps Zoro at the base, not breaking eye contact.

After a few more pumps, the swordsman releases into the cook's mouth and pants softly as he watches the other swallow. Sanji smirks as he pulls away, allowing Zoro to yank him onto his lap and harshly press their lips together, biting and sucking on his lower lip until he gives in and opens his mouth for the swordsman.

"Can you not fuck in the kitchen? We eat here."

The navigator's words can be heard through the - thankfully, still locked - kitchen door, and Sanji quickly recoils away from Zoro as if he's been burned.

The swordsman growls as he puts his clothes back on, "What we do in our own time is none of your business, witch!"

"Oi! Don't call Nami-San a witch!" The cook berates with his back to Zoro as he continues with the dishes he started on earlier, acting as if what just happened between the two of them didn't occur.

"It is my business if you're doing that stuff in the kitchen!" Nami replies as she turns away from the door and frowns as her gaze lands on the archaeologist with Yume on the deck. Folding her arms over her chest, the navigator goes over to them, "Robin. We need to talk, in private."

"Is it important?"

"Very," She replies, and walks to the girls' room, knowing that the archaeologist would follow her. As the door closes behind Robin, the navigator faces her with a glare, "Stay away from Yume."

Nami watches as the other women sits down on the edge of the bed and crosses her legs, "I'm afraid I can't do that Nami-San," She says with a small smirk.

"You will. And Yume will be with me."

Robin chuckles quietly and gets up, walking to the door and whispers into Nami's ear on her way out, "I think you'll find, Nami-San~, that Yume will be mine."

Nami frowns and clenches her fists as she pushes past Robin, making her way to the library. Watching the navigator go, the archaeologist smirks to herself and goes back to join Yume on deck.

As Robin sits back down, the assassin instantly resumes her previous position and lays her head on the archaeologist's lap.

"Back already, Robin-Chan~?"

"Of course, Yume-San," Robin smiles and gently caresses Yume's cheek.

A few peaceful moments pass, as they quietly and comfortably share each other's company, before Yume sighs softly, "We're almost at Dressrosa...I really don't want to go back."

"You don't have too."

"Yes I do..." The assassin explains, "He's waiting for me...and I'm going to get punished for not doing what he said."

"We can protect you from him, Yume," Robin replies as she leans down and softly presses her lips to the assassin's.

Yume shuts her eyes and melts a little into the kiss, parting her lips slowly as Robin gently cups her cheeks and slowly slides her tongue into the assassin's mouth. Yume slowly sits up, deepening the kiss as she rests her hand on the other woman's thigh.

Robin gently breaks the kiss then whispers into Yume's ear, "want to go somewhere more private~?"

The assassin blushes brightly and nods, letting Robin lead her to the girls' room. Once they are inside, the archaeologist locks the door then proceeds to sit on the bed. The assassin blushes lightly as she makes her way over, stopping a few steps in front of Robin.

First she takes off her black heels, before slowly taking off her purple tank top. Biting her lip, Yume senses Robin's gaze as she slides off her black mini skirt. The assassin steps out of the skirt - which was draped around her ankles on the floor - and lightly kicks it away then proceeds to slide her hands up her body.

Gently, she tilts her head back up and glances over to Robin, noticing the smirk on the other woman's lips. Yume matches that smirk and winks at the archaeologist as she sways her hips slightly and teasing as she makes her way the few steps closer to the bed.

Robin licks her lips in anticipation as the straps of Yume's bra slide down her shoulders and watches intensely as the assassin unhooks the back of the small fabric, letting it fall between them onto the floor.

The purple eyed assassin quickly discards her panties and lightly pushes the archaeologist back onto the bed before straddling her and softly placing kisses onto her neck. Her hands roam Robin's body as the other woman caresses Yume's hips. A small moan escapes her as the archaeologist softly squeezes her ass and she arches her back like a feline, craving more from the women below her.

Yume gently sits back up on the other's lap, and bites her lip as Robin unbuttons her white shirt. As soon as the shirt has gone Yume wastes no time in undressing the archaeologist herself, taking off Robin's bra, revealing her large breasts, followed by Robin's shorts and panties.

The assassin looks down at the other woman lustfully for a few seconds then kisses her passionately. She slides her tongue into Robin's mouth as she massages and lightly squeezes the archaeologist's breasts. Robin's fingers caress Yume's hips once again before sliding in between them and slowly rubbing Yume's clit.

The water devil fruit user moans into the kiss before gently breaking it to plant kisses down Robin's chest. Yume gasps softly in surprise when more fingers from the suddenly sprouted hands of the archaeologist slide inside her from both entrances, thrusting slow and hard inside her as her clit is rubbed rapidly.

The assassin pants softly and moans uncontrollably as Robin uses her devil fruit powers to pleasure her more, massaging her breasts at the same time, kissing her softly and slowly as the movements to Yume's lower half of her body increase in speed. "Hah~...Robin~ Ngh...Ah~" It's not long before the archaeologist has Yume releasing and the extra hands disappear all at once.

She smirks up at the still panting assassin and purrs, "Had enough~?"

"No. But It's my turn now~" Yume smirks back and leans down, softly pressing her lips to one of Robin's breasts, then softly sucks and bites on the nipple as she fondles the other with her hand. The small and quiet moans from the archaeologist are all that she needs to spur her on and with a lecherous grin, Yume slowly moves back on the bed, placing kisses down Robin's body.

Teasingly, her lips hover between Robin's legs before she places soft kisses on her thigh.

"Yume."

The demand from the archaeologist's lips is clear in the tone the assassin's name is spoken and Yume obeys instantly, softly sucking on Robin's clit and sliding her fingers into her, thrusting them slowly.

As the moans from the archaeologist get louder, Yume's fingers thrust into her rapidly as she sucks harder on her clit. Robin arches her back and grips the sheets as she releases, panting softly as the assassin licks up her cum while she comes down from her orgasm. The sounds of their quiet breathing, and the rustle of bed sheets are the last things they hear as they fall asleep on top of the bed, tangled up in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly awakening from her slumber, Yume shivers as the cold air hits her. She gasps when she realizes she's still lying naked on the bed with Robin, then gently and slowly untangles herself from the other woman, getting out of bed. She doesn't regret what happened last night with Robin. In fact, she would be more than happy to do it all again.

However, what she is worried about is whether or not anyone caught them, especially Nami. The navigator could have walked in at any time last night to find them laying there after pleasuring each other, and Yume really hopes she hadn't. The assassin is still not decided on who she would rather be with. She may have slept with Robin, but last night she dreamt of doing the exact same thing with Nami. At one point both of them were involved…

Shaking her head to will away the dreams from last night, as well what happened with Robin, Yume quickly gets dressed and goes in search for Nami, to make sure she never saw anything. Eventually she finds the navigator asleep at her desk in the library and goes to gently wake her up. She must have fallen asleep when she was working on her maps...

"Nami… Nami~"

"Hmm?"

The navigator slowly opens her eyes and lifts her head up, "Yuu-Chan?"

"Have you been asleep here all night Nami-Chan?" She's so cute when she's tired...

"Nnn...Yeah..."

Yume yelps in surprise as she's pulled onto Nami's lap and the navigator places kisses to her neck, "N-Nami-Chan?! What are you doing?"

"I dreamt about you last night~" Nami purrs as she slides her hands under Yume's top and keeps kissing the assassin's neck. "I want you so bad~"

Yume blushes and feels more aroused when flashes of her own dream with Nami pop back up into her head. Her breathing quickens slightly and she closes her eyes when Nami starts massaging her breasts.

"Mm~ My dream made me so wet~ feel~" Nami gently takes Yume's hand and guides her down her own panties, moaning quietly when she makes Yume slide her hand back and fore slowly between her legs.

Yume bites her lip as she feels how wet Nami is and lets the Navigator take control. The assassin moans quietly as Nami kisses her, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Nami thoroughly explores Yume's mouth as she takes the assassin's hand from her panties then gently breaks the kiss and licks off her own cum from Yume's fingers, looking up at the assassin lustfully.

Nami then gently moves Yume from her lap then sits her down into the chair, taking off Yume's tank top and bra as soon as the assassin is seated. Not breaking eye contact, the navigator pulls down the assassin's skirt and panties then slowly spreads Yume's legs wider as she settles herself in-between them.

"N-Nami..." The soft whisper of the Navigator's name leaves the assassin's lips as she watches and waits in anticipation while Nami quietly looks over her body. "Please…"

Nami smirks as she hears the pleas from Yume then teasingly circles her tongue around Yume's clit before sliding her tongue into Yume's entrance. More whimpers and moans escape the killer beauty as the navigator slides her tongue in and out of her. The young assassin gently tugs at the orange locks between her legs, moaning uncontrollably for the navigator.

As the pleasure sends tingles throughout her body, Yume uses her other hand to slowly rub at her clit. She pants harder as Nami grips lightly on her thighs and the movements of the navigator's tongue quickens. The powerful woman has been reduced to a heated moaning mess as Nami pleasures her.

Hands sprout from underneath Nami and she's gently pushed away from the assassin.

"Nami-San, stay away from Yume-san."

Yume gasps and looks over at Robin as the archaeologist picks up her clothes and hands them over, "R-Robin?!" She blushes and watches as the other woman walks out of the library, "Yume-San. As soon as you're dressed come to the aquarium. I want to speak with you."

Nami glares at the retreating figure of her Nakama then turns to Yume with a soft look in her eyes, "You don't have to go…"

Yume bites her lip and quickly gets dressed, "I do..." The assassin fixes up her hair then hurries out of the room, leaving Nami in the library.

As Yume walks into the aquarium, she spots Robin sitting on the bench, watching the fish as they swim past her. She halts in her place as brown eyes gaze into her own, "Please, sit."

She does as asked of her and bites her lip as she looks back at the archaeologist.

"I'm sorry."

Yume's expression turns to one of confusion, "What for?"

"For what Nami-San did. I should have gotten there sooner."

Yume blinks a few times, as she notes the serious expression on Robin's face, until what the archaeologist is implying clicks and her eyes widen.

"N-no! You've got it all wrong! Nami didn't force me!"

"There's no need to lie."

"No!" Yume shouts as she gets up from the bench, "Nami did no such thing. If I didn't want her to, I would have left." The assassin keeps eye contact with Robin for a while longer before stomping out of the room, heading back to the library.

Nami is still there, pacing around the room, and her eyes widen as she suddenly gets pinned to the wall and kissed roughly.

She relaxes when she realizes it's Yume and allows the assassin's tongue to explore her mouth. The navigator slides her hands underneath the short skirt Yume's wearing, and gently massages her ass, earning soft moans from the lady killer. Nami smirks and bites her lip when a hand makes its way down her panties, feeling her up and rubbing her clit slowly.

"Mm, f-fuck...Y-Yume…" The orange-haired beauty moans from the contact, and slides her hand into the assassin's panties, rubbing her in the same motion. The kiss is slow as Nami deepens it while they pleasure each other, heating up as their movements quicken.

Yume gently breaks the kiss and moans seductively, her movements on Nami stilling as she releases, and she feels Nami rub her slowly before the navigator's hand is removed. The assassin pants softly then places kisses on Nami's neck before kneeling down in front of the other woman and pulling down the navigator's shorts and panties. Her tongue darts out, tasting Nami as she grips her thighs then gently sucks on the navigator's clit.

Nami closes her eyes and moans from the pleasure, panting softly as two fingers slide inside her and thrust slowly. She whines softly as the assassin's mouth leaves her and gasps as Yume rapidly rubs her clit, the assassin's other fingers thrusting into her harder and deeper. She moans Yume's name as she releases and slowly slides down to the floor, grinning as she kisses the assassin softly.

Vaguely they hear their cook's calls for breakfast and fix themselves up before heading down for something to eat. Their meal on the ship goes as usual; Luffy stealing as much of their food as he can, the cook swooning over the ladies then fighting with Zoro. During their meal, Nami mentions to the crew that it would be a good idea to stop somewhere soon to gather more supplies and smirks at Robin when she puts her arm around Yume.

After breakfast Robin asks the assassin to join her on the deck of the ship. For several minutes they quietly watch the ripples in the water, until the archaeologist breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusions."

The assassin glances over to Robin and notices the slight hurt showing in the other woman's eyes before she leaves.

Yume can tell that it's going to be another long day ahead and hopes that maybe if they do stop at an island that she will be able to make up her mind about who she chooses without hurting the other more than she already has.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a few days, after Nami had suggested it, that they docked at a new island. They were running low on supplies and taking a stop before reaching Dressrosa was eventually agreed upon by the crew and their guests, with the exception of Caesar Clown who just wanted to get back to his young master.

A few minutes ago they docked at Sakura Shima, well known for the cherry blossom trees always in bloom, and a large, ever-expanding city, rivalling the likes of Water 7.

"Listen up mina!" Nami shouts over the ruckus on deck, gaining the crew's attention as she hands out their allowance, which is unsurprisingly a little small for the amount of time they'll be staying at this island, "We have four days until we leave this Island. So ration your allowance carefully as this is all you'll be getting, unless you want to double your debt."

A few groans from the crew can be heard at this, but the navigator ignores them as she continues, "I'll be booking rooms for us all, and however we split up, the groups will rotate in looking after Sunny. I don't want to hear about anyone causing trouble while we're here," she says with a glare, glancing to each of her nakama, before locking eyes with Luffy.

"Me and dartboard-brow will stay on the ship tonight."

"Hah~ I'm not staying here with you! I'm going to the city with my lovely ladies and–"

The swordsman interrupts him, whispering into the cook's ear with a smug grin, "Shut up, shit-cook, this is our chance to be alone together."

The rest of the crew ignores them as usual, assuming that they are fighting again, and discuss between them who will be in each group.

The blonde huffs and marches off to the kitchen to get the lunches that he made earlier for the crew and Zoro grins as he watches the other leave, satisfied that he's clearly won here, and doesn't fail to notice Robin's all-knowing smile directed his way.

"I'll be sharing a room with Yume-Chan." Nami says with a smile.

"Actually, I'll be sharing a room with her, Nami-San. Right, Yume?"

"Ah…. I ….. Uh …" Yume stutters as Luffy makes a suggestion before running off onto the island.

"Why don't you all share a room!?"

Nami and Robin glare at each other before agreeing with their captain's idea.

After the crew have packed their lunches, they set off into groups; Usopp and Chopper - run off into the city to catch up with Luffy and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble already, Franky and Brook with Law - who leaves the ship dragging along Caesar who is still handcuffed, and Nami, Robin and Yume - set off to go shopping.

As the sun sets, the girls make the trek to the hotel they will be staying at, carrying their bags and placing them on the floor once they get into their room they will be sharing.

"Wow Nami-San, this room is amazing," Robin says as she walks in through the door, and opens the door to her left to glance inside the bathroom.

Nami smiles smugly as she looks around, before sitting down on the large bed in the middle of the room. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling and the setting sun shines in through the large double doors, which lead out to the balcony, giving off a warm vibe. The room is filled with white pristine furniture decorated with gold, and a large glass mirror hangs on the wall at the opposite end of the bed.

"Are the boys staying in this hotel too Nami-Chan?" Yume asks as she changes into her nightwear and climbs into bed with a yawn.

"No way! Do you know how expensive this room is for just one night? I booked them into a cheap hotel somewhere else."

Robin chuckles and changes too, before getting into bed next to Yume and smirks at Nami as the orange-haired woman glares at her. Nami instantly changes and climbs under the covers as well, lying on the assassin's other side as Yume falls asleep. Slowly, they both follow the assassin into a deep sleep, each with an arm thrown protectively over Yume.

Back on the ship, Zoro is pacing along the deck. Sanji had been avoiding him all day. As soon as the swordsman got near him, the blonde would rush off somewhere else, not saying a word, and Zoro's patience is wearing thin. He didn't arrange for them to be alone on the ship just so the idiot cook could ignore his existence.

Making a decision, he stomps into the kitchen, where the cook has been hiding out for the past few hours, and picks Sanji up, flinging him over his shoulder.

"Marimo! What the hell are you doing?!" The blonde angry bangs his fists onto Zoro back and the swordsman has to tighten his grip around his cook so that the idiot doesn't fall from all the wriggling he's doing.

"Stop moving shit-cook," Zoro says with a grunt as he carries Sanji to the men's quarters and dumps him onto one of the sofas before straddling his hips, successfully pinning him down.

"Let me go or I'll kick you all the way to the next island! You shitty-"

Zoro roughly presses his lips onto Sanji's, effectively stopping the other man's angry rambling, and slides his tongue into the cook's mouth. All of the blonde's protests melt away into the kiss as he wraps his legs around Zoro's waist and tugs on strands of green hair.

The swordsman slowly rolls his hips earning him a low moan from the blonde and eagerly fiddles with the buttons on the cook's shirt after the man has discarded his tie and jacket. He slowly works his way through the annoying buttons, and places soft kisses along the blonde's pale chest, inching lower as more skin is revealed.

Eventually the cook's shirt is thrown aside, as well as his own, and it's not long before Sanji's pants and boxers follow. The swordsman wastes no time in reaching to undo his pants.

"Wait!"

He looks down at the blonde man under him and grunts in reply, "What?"

Sanji glances away nervously and he can see the cook swallow thickly.

He sighs and gently reaches over to move the cook's bangs away, revealing his other ocean blue eye, "You can't keep avoiding this shit-cook. I know you want to do this as much as I do, if you run away now we may never get another chance to go any further than this."

It is then that the blonde finally looks back up at Zoro and gulps, before speaking quietly, "I've never…. With a man…."

"I know…. Neither have I."

"Then how do you know…. How to…."

The swordsman blushes lightly as he answers, "I borrowed a few of Robin's books on it….re-read them I don't know how many times…."

Sanji's eyes widen, "Why does Robin-Chwan have books on-?!"

"Don't ask. I sure as hell ain't. Look, are we doing this or not?" Zoro reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small, full, see-through bottle.

"Oi? What's that for?"

"I went into the city earlier and bought it while you were avoiding me," The swordsman says with a glare, but his look softens when he sees the slightly worried expression on the cook's face – which the other man would never admit to -, "The books say I need to use this so it doesn't hurt as much."

"So what doesn't hurt?"

Zoro stares at him, wordlessly asking, are you serious? The blonde's cheeks heat up a little and he snaps at the swordsman. "Stop looking at me like that! And no, this isn't happening! "

"What the hell! Why not?"

"Because all you've done is read a few shitty books!"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?!"

The blonde huffs and glances away once more and crosses his arms over his chest. Zoro softly kisses the cook's neck and he purrs into the man's ear.

"Sanji~ Please~"

After a few more kisses being placed along his neck, Sanji uncrosses his arms and reaches to undo the marimo's pants, "Let's get this over with then."

"Stop acting like this is a bad thing," Zoro growls as he pulls off his pants and throws them aside, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I'm not…"

Instead of talking, the swordsman replies with a gentle kiss as he opens the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his fingers, before slowly circling the blonde's entrance with his fingertips.

Sanji releases a seductive, soft moan and squeezes his eyes shut as Zoro slides his finger inside him and starts preparing him fully, taking his time as he adds another.

"Shitty swordsman…hurry up you bastard."

Zoro simply smirks at Sanji as he removes his fingers, grunting lowly as he slowly slides his length into the cook. The blonde grips the back of the sofa, hissing softly in arousal from the sensation, and blushes lightly when the swordsman weaves their fingers together.

Zoro keeps the pace slow and steady, watching out for any signs of discomfort from Sanji. For the cook, the pain left a while ago and the only problem for him is that the damn marimo was going way to slow for his liking.

Using the muscles in his thighs, the cook pushes Zoro deeper inside him and growls, "Faster, marimo. You're going too slow."

The swordsman quickens the pace, slamming into the blonde and pants softly against Sanji's neck. The sofa squeaks and creaks as their movements become frantic, still craving more from one another. Sanji kisses Zoro feverishly, sliding his tongue into the swordsman's mouth and moans into the kiss as Zoro's hand wraps around his length, stroking him in the same pace as his thrusts.

Sanji releases, moaning Zoro's name sinfully, causing the swordsman to follow instantly. For what seems like hours, they lay there, panting and caressing each other's bodies until Sanji forces them up to shower and head to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Day 2 at Sakura Shima:

The women of the crew went their separate ways in the early morning, as they wanted to explore different parts of the city, with the promise that they would meet back at the hotel then go out for dinner together.

Nami was the first one back to their room as the sun started to set, and is currently lounging on the bed. Humming softly, she twirls her orange locks around her finger, tilting her head to the side when she hears the door open and smiles when Yume walks in.

"Yuu-Chan~." She calls to the other in a sing-song voice as she sits up.

"Hey Nami-Chan~," Yume replies, "Is Robin not back yet?"

"No, not yet. Did you get what you wanted?"

"I did~," The assassin grins widely as she places her shopping bags beside Nami on the bed, "I can't wait to finally put on some proper fitting clothes."

Since turning up at the Thousand Sunny, Yume had been wearing Robin's and Nami's clothes as she only had the ones she was wearing when she landed on the deck. And although she didn't mind wearing the other women's clothes, not a lot of them fit her well, and she'd prefer to have some of her own.

Nami smiles as she looks through the shopping bags and watches Yume take out some of her new things, "Have you tried everything on yet?"

"I tried most them on in the shops."

"Hmm, what about this dress?" The navigator asks as she takes out a short black dress.

"No, I didn't get the chance to. There was a queue for the changing rooms."

Nami smiles innocently and hands Yume the dress, "You should try it on now~ so you can take it back later if it doesn't fit. Put these on underneath~," The navigator takes the new black lace underwear from one of the shopping bags and gives them to Yume.

The assassin smiles and heads for the bathroom, halting at the door when Nami calls out to her, "Where are you going?"

"Uh... to try them on, like you said…"

"Try them on in here," Nami smiles sweetly as she places the shopping bags on the floor then sits in the middle of the bed.

The assassin bites her lip and walks back over; placing the clothing on the chair by the dresser, then takes off her top. Facing away from Nami, Yume proceeds to take off her clothes and put on the new underwear. She feels the navigator's gaze on her as she slides on the short black dress, smiling to herself as it fits perfectly on her hourglass figure.

Yume hears the creaks of the bed behind her and blushes when Nami's body presses up against her from behind. The navigator's arms wrap around her waist and she bites her lip as Nami's hands wander over her body in a light caress.

"You look great in this dress, Yuu-Chan~. But I want to take it off of you already~."

The assassin bites back a moan as Nami's hand slides up the bottom of her dress, lightly caressing her inner thigh, before Nami's fingertip traces the frills on her lacy black underwear and slips under the hem but goes no further. Yume whines softly as Nami deliberately and teasingly refuses to touch her where she wants it most, and she tilts her head as Nami's other hand moves her long, black locks out of the way, revealing her neck to the other woman.

Yume moans quietly as Nami places soft kisses on her neck, and the hand under her dress slides further up her body, the black fabric riding up as Nami cups her breast, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Mm~ Nami-Chan~."

Nami smirks as she steps back a little and gently pulls the dress up and off of Yume then turns the assassin to face her. The aroused expression on Yume's face feeds her own arousal, and she softly kisses Yume, sliding her tongue into the assassin's mouth. Their hands wander over the other's body and as the kiss heats up, Nami grabs Yume's hands and she walks backwards, lightly bumping into the side of the bed, then proceeds to sit down, gently breaking the kiss.

Nami squeezes the assassin's ass as she pulls the killer beauty onto her lap and grins as Yume's lips press against her own once more, and a warm tongue slides into her mouth. They shift to sitting in the middle of the bed, her back facing the headboard, as Yume's tongue slowly rubs at the roof of her mouth, causing a soft gasp and moan to escapes her lips, giving the assassin the advantage.

Nami slides her hands up Yume's body and unclips the assassin's bra. The devil fruit user deepens the kiss and grinds in Nami's lap, drawing more moans from the navigator. She gently breaks the kiss and quickly takes off Nami's pink tank top before kissing her again, but more roughly this time, as she eagerly gets rid of their bras.

Yume quickens the kiss and squeezes Nami's breast as her other hand unbuttons the orange-haired beauty's shorts and slides into Nami's panties.

The navigator moans as the assassin's lips pull away from her own and Yume places kisses on her breasts. She gasps when Yume sucks and bites on her nipples as the assassin rubs her clit in circular motions.

"Mm~ I love you, Yuu-Chan~"

Yume's eyes widen and she pulls away slightly, straddling the navigator's lap, with her hands flat down on the bed, one on each side of Nami, "W-what?"

Nami bites her lip and blushes lightly, "...I...I love you. I know we haven't known each other long but I-"

Yume interrupts her by softly pecking her lips, "I love you too, Nami," The assassin says with a smile, looking into the navigator's eyes.

They laugh as Yume gently pushes Nami back to lie fully on the bed, and grin as they kiss each other passionately. They remove the remainder of their clothes as their hands roam each other's bodies and Yume gently breaks the kiss. The assassin then repeatedly presses her lips over Nami's soft skin as she moves further down the navigator's body.

Yume's hand caresses Nami's inner thigh as the other lightly grips her hip and she moans as the assassin's tongue presses down fully on her clit. The devil fruit user smirks as she swirls her tongue around Nami's clit and sucks on her softly as she slides her fingers inside Nami's entrance. She thrusts her fingers inside the navigator slowly at first, sliding them in deeper, then quickens the pace when she eventually finds Nami's sweet spot.

Nami gasps as her sweet spot is rapidly rubbed, and her breathing quickens as she moans and subconsciously rocks her hips up frantically.

"Ah~...hnn~ Y-Yuu-Chan~."

Nami squeezes her breasts as the assassin continues to pleasure her, and moans Yume's name louder as she cums. They kiss slow and gentle as Nami comes down from her orgasm, feeling every inch of each other.

Nami gently breaks the kiss, their lips centimeters apart, and pants softly, their breaths mingling together. The navigator slowly sits up and caresses Yume's cheek, "Turn around."

Yume tilts her head cutely in question, earning a kiss in reply, before the order is repeated from Nami in a soft whisper.

The assassin does as instructed and turns around on the bed, her back to the navigator. She closes her eyes and hums in appreciation as Nami's lips press against her shoulder then along her neck as the navigator's arms snake around her waist, "Mm~, Nami~."

"Open your eyes, Yuu-chan~," Nami purrs quietly into her ear and she slowly opens her eyes, blushing at the sight in front of her, "I want you to watch as I make you cum~."

Yume bites her lip and looks into the mirror hung up on the wall opposite them, and watches as Nami's hand caresses down her body before sliding in between her legs, parting them wider.

She sees the lust in the navigator's eyes looking back at her in the mirror as Nami kisses her shoulder and lets out an aroused moan, feeling her wetness trickling down her legs even though Nami has hardly touched her yet and the navigator's hand is just lingering between her legs.

Nami teasingly slides her hand back up Yume's body and both of their eyes widen when a tanned hand sprouts from Yume's thigh, the fingers delving into the assassin's entrance and thrusting slowly. Yume moans and bites her lip as more hands sprout, one rubbing her clit rapidly while two more play with her breasts, rubbing and softly pinching her nipples.

Yume releases as the movements quicken and Nami growls, turning her gaze to Robin in the doorway, "That was mine!"

Robin smirks as her multiple hands disappear from Yume's body and she closes the door before walking over to the bed, "I didn't realize you were collecting~. If you want to see who can collect more, I don't mind keeping count~," the archaeologist teases, and keeps her gaze locked on Nami, looking into her eyes, as she reaches over the bed and kisses Yume softly.

"Only if you're prepared to lose. I can make her cum more times than you," Nami replies as she strokes Yume's thigh. The assassin stays quiet, panting softly as she watches them in the mirror. Robin hums and lightly caresses Nami's cheek, "let me get undressed and I'll join you~."

The navigator blushes lightly, biting her lip then glances back to Yume as she places kisses on the assassin's neck, "go ahead. But I'm not waiting for you."

Robin smirks and the bed creaks as she leans back, standing at the side of the bed. The archaeologist starts taking off her clothes while she watches Nami pleasure Yume.

The navigator squeezes Yume's breast as the other hand slides between the assassin's legs and rubs her slowly. She kisses Yume's neck, and out of the corner of her eye she looks at Robin as the archaeologist slowly takes off her bra and panties in a strip tease at noticing Nami's gaze.

Their eyes lock onto each other as Nami rubs Yume's clit and Robin pleasures herself, smirking as she observes the navigator's gaze move to her hand which is sliding back and fore between her legs, and teasing her own clit.

Yume closes her eyes and moans louder as her clit is rubbed rapidly by Nami, however the navigator's attention is on Robin as the archaeologist rubs herself faster reaching her climax at the same time as the assassin and releasing.

Nami and Robin look back into each other's eyes once again, as the archaeologist climbs onto the bed, and Nami silently obeys when she's moved from behind Yume. The navigator watches as Robin gently turns Yume's head to the side and kisses her as she slides her hands around Yume's waist. Nami eyes them intently as the other women make out in front of her.

Yume moans into the kiss as she gazes lustfully at Nami, and kisses Robin passionately as she's gently pulled onto the archaeologist's lap while the navigator moves in between her legs. Nami watches them as she bends down and glides her tongue back and fore between Yume's clit and entrance, causing the assassin to tremble slightly as Robin squeezes her breasts.

Slowly, Nami slides her tongue inside Yume and swirls it around as she sucks on her softly while Robin rapidly rubs Yume's clit. The assassin moans, gently breaking the kiss with Robin as the other two women quicken their movement to her lower half, and she cums as she watches it all in mirror.

As Yume pants softly, Nami straddles her, and she lightly grips the bed sheets as she comes down from her orgasm. The navigator's breasts are shoved in her face, and she groans slightly when Robin grips her hair, making her kiss and suck on Nami's breasts.

"Ah~ mm~" The Navigator moans at Yume's attention to her boobs and lightly grips Robin's thighs as she starts grinding her and Yume's clits together, gasping softly when the assassin bites down on her. She pants softly as she keeps up the pace and Robin's hands slide over Nami's ass, squeezing softly.

Yume and Nami moan as the fingers from sprouted hands slide inside their entrances, thrusting into them slowly, and the assassin squeezes Nami's breasts as she kisses the navigator's neck. Nami grinds against Yume frantically, and her competition with Robin is forgotten as she kisses the archaeologist roughly, sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

Robin moans into the kiss as the navigator explores her mouth, and she groans when Nami's hand reaches around Yume to slowly rub at her clit. More tanned hands sprout and she massages her own breasts, quicken the pace in which her extra fingers thrust into Nami and Yume.

The assassin is the first to release and she pants softly as she nuzzles against the navigator's chest while Nami and Robin get each other off, moaning sinfully as their releases follow shortly after Yume's.

Nami and Robin kiss each other lazily as they come down from their orgasms, Robin's sprouted hands disappearing, and the navigator smiles into the kiss when she feels Yume's arms wrap around her waist.

The archaeologist gently breaks the kiss with Nami, and then softly presses her lips to Yume's neck and smiles softly when the assassin hums quietly. Nami pulls back slightly and slides her fingers under Yume's chin, gently lifting up the assassin's head and softly pecks Yume's lips.

The women's panting is the only sounds in the room as their hot breaths encircle them and the assassin yawns quietly as exhaustion takes over her body. With their dinner plans forgotten, all three of them climb under the bed covers and Yume sighs with content as Nami and Robin both cuddle up to her, one on each side.

The assassin falls asleep instantly and Nami and Robin smile as their hands reach over Yume, seeking out each other, and they fall asleep with their fingers laced together.


End file.
